Birth of Eve Niveus
by WELIKETOSLEEPANDDREAM
Summary: Harry comes into his creature inheritance, a creature that people have thought to be extinct for a very long time. He has to go through something called the Pending Cycle, a cycle to help get your mates, but some unaccepted nightmares come back from the past to haunt our little Hadrian!
1. CH 1: Coming to Terms

Summary: Harry comes into his creature inheritence, a creature that people have thought to be extinct for a very long time. He has to go through something called the Pending Cycle, a cycle to help get your mates, but some unaccepted nightmares come back from the past to haunt our little Hadrian!

Disclaimer: Don't try it 3

Warning: The usual warnings that come with a HP Fanfiction, but there will be Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron and Hermione bashing.

Hadrian glared at Cedric from where he was, perched on a tree on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"May I help you?" Harry ground out.

"Actually? You can. Go out with me." Cedrid insisted. He had been very persistant, ever since he saw Harry fight. He wanted a strong, powerful, famous and rich person to date, to stake claims that he had a good future.

"No."

"Harry-"

"It's Mr. Evans to you." After the war a few monthes back (Hadrian is in fourth year), Harry changed his last name to Evans, and completely kicked the Potter family into the mud. It seemed that for centuries, the Potters would mooch off of the Evans, and since Harry looked more like his mother with his feminine features, he chose her side. It was a political marriage anyways, the Potters were dirt poor without the Evan family. Just kicking them out and branding them as Blood Traitors, Harry followed the Dark Lord who ran the Wizarding World, might've been a bad decision. Because now, he had the Potter's trying to get Wesley Potter to marry him. A real headache, that one.

"Mr. Evans..." Cedric sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. "Harry, why won't you get back together with me?"

It was true. Shockingly. Harry had once been mindlessly inlove with the fifth year. They had gotten together, Cedric was loving and caring at first until he went with Harry to his vaults. He saw the towers and towers of money, and became abusive. He always beat Harry up, and daresay that he was going to marry him. Harry left him, once he had the chance. He stunned Cedric and left. Harry wasn't going to be bossed around anymore, he was a different person. A strong, dignified, independent person. He didn't need someone to lean on, or someone to shoulder his pain. Harry has lasted his whole life without someone like that.

"Mr. Diggory, leave. You are wasting your Life time and Breathe trying to get my resources under your control. Many have tried, none have succeded." Harry glared at Cedric, then jumped from the tree and stalked off. Cedric grabbed his hand and yanked him back onto a hard chest, squeezing him into a painful hug.

"You miss this don't you? My tender hugs?"

"Tender? It's more like hugging sharp knives." Harry spat once he flipped Cedric over and stunned him. Tonight is his last night at Hogwarts, before he was sent away to the Dursleys for the summer. But he had a plan, and this plan he would excecute, with no interference. It was horrible that Dumbledore wasn't dead, and was still plotting to get to the top, even if Tom had won and now ruled the Wizarding World. Pitiful.

-Two Weeks Later at the Dursleys.-

"BOY!" Vernon yelled. Harry stumbled down the steps, pushing the fat whale of a son down the stairs infront of him.

"What do you want now?" Harry asked, glaring at the man.

"Make me some bacon!"

"Screw that, make it yourself, Jupiter." With that said, Harry walked back up the stairs, locked the door to his room, and fell asleep. Who the hell called someone downstairs at two in the morning for Bacon? Oh yeah, the miniplanet sized man called Vernon.

"Dumb shit." Harry rolled his eyes, unaware of the changes taking place all over his body, his creature inheritence making itself known. He had gotten it from his mother, well now, everything was from his mother, because he completely wiped out all the Potter blood and everything inside of him. Literally, even if it was painful, with the goblin's help, he rid the Potter blood from him. His black meshed hair that reached his shoulders and wouldn't grow any longer reached his knees, now White. His green eyes brightened into the brightest green in the world, so bright that they glowed in the dark. His tanish skin that he dispised turned snow white, his cheeks became pinker, his lips fuller and more red, his eyelashes longer than a girls and white. His eyebrows turned white, his ears pointed. His skin became soft, not think like a boys. On his back two white wings slowly formed. It was a magnificant sight, the stars in the sky turned to star dust and floated into his window, attatching themselves to his back. Although pure white, they had a blue glow to them.

-In the later hours of the Morning-

When Harry woke up, he saw something he didn't expect to see. Knee length pure white straight hair. He turned about to see who is belonged to but saw no one. In the end, he tugged on it sharply and yelped. Harry knew something like this would happen, just not so...extravagent. Harry knew immediantly what he was. All Evans are born with a creature inheritence, because a very long time ago, they were the leaders of the creatures all over. They were called Dux's. The Leaders. The powerful ones that protected them. Unlike most magical creatures that only have looks, Dux's have elemental powers. The King and Queen are choosen by who has the most powers. Harry wondered who the King and Queen of the Dux's are now. His mother had left him a book all about his kind (I'll give you info at the end of every chapter about them).

"This..is going to be a long day." Harry's twinkling voice, literally, sighed out. Just by his voice, you could tell one of his Elements were Music. He was now staring into the mirror, in the bathroom across the hall. He took in his wings, his new features, his long nails, everyting, in stride. Now for the Pending Cycle. Harry had no doubt that there were creatures all over the school, many of them not mated. Harry really should get used to his new name though. When a Dux come into their inheritence, they get their names. Usually, they are nameless and grow up in Daestruv, a hidden underground place where Creatures use as sanctuary when they need it. But, Daestruv has been forgotten after many centuries. Harry would have to change that.

Once he reached his room, he pulled out the black parchment his mother left him in his vaults. She wrote a letter saying that his blood on the paper would tell him his name. He thought nothing of it and slashed his palm with a letter opener.

...

He waited.

...

...

Finally words started scrawling on the paper. His mother said that they had long names, but really?! This was a very long name.

Eve Purus Visio Nocturna Obscuram Mali Niveus

He would be called by Eve for now.

First chapter done! I don't have a beta so...just PM me if you want to be my beta! Well.. Yeah..So um, comment, review, and rate I guess. You don't exactly have to do that...Just I've seen people put that..ummm... awks...yeah.. -Emery

Thanks for reading! -Hadrian

...Yeah...-Cade


	2. CH 2: Penny for a Thought

**A/N:** Hello everyone! ^^ I've gotten some reviews on the first chapter (Very grateful by the way!) and I just wanted to clear something up to all of you who might have problems.

A**nonymous** pointed out that it says 'mates' and not mate, indicated that there is more than one mate. Indeed there is. This is a threesome fic, but there is no double penetration (Sorry for those who were wishing for it!). Harry will only have two mates, who share him but do not have sex all three of them together. This reviewer also said that too many characters would make the plot confusing, and I totally agree, thus there is only two mates. ^^

**Floyd in the Sky **said that they were disappointed that Harry had to change his name. But, no one but Harry will know that his name changed and will be referred to Harry for most of the story, with 'Eve' thrown in there (of course he will also have a glamour on). In the end, I think I'll just make it so that Harry has a bad time with his inheritance name and changes it back to Harry, just to please some of my reviewers.

I am sorry that those who do not like what I've done does not have a very good time with this story. But to those who do like it and favorited it, I am very grateful! Ta! -Emery

He's been smiling for hours...-Cade

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry, or Eve, was having a bad month. It was the end of August, near the beginning of September, meaning he could go back to school. But for now, he was seriously pissed off. He thought that turning fifteen would make the Dursleys back off a little, but it only made it worse.

Yesterday, just after he put his contacts in and willed his looks away, back to the 'Harry Potter' form, a noisy tapping came from his window. He had hoped that it was Hedwig, who he told to stay at Hogwarts, but it was a dark brown owl.

"Treats are in the cage." He told the owl, pointing to Hedwigs cage where the owl then flown over to and rested while drinking the water and eating the treats that were laid out.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It has come to my attention that you have had your creature inheritance. Like you, your parents also came into their inheritance on their fifteenth birthdays, that was how they met actually! But your parents seemed reluctant to tell me, thus they kept it to themselves. Would you tell me what you have gained? _

_It would help the order greatly. How is your summer, my boy? Are the Dursleys treating you well like always? I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts_

_etc._

Harry glared at the letter. _'If my parents didn't tell you, why would I? Stupid meddling old coot...'_ Harry thought while ripping up the paper and burning it to shreds. Dumbledore was the one who told Harry that staying with the Weasleys was unsafe, that the Dursleys took care og him fine. He told Harry that Harry couldn't get hurt at the Dursleys. Not even a scratch. But here Harry was, with a sprained wrist, belt marks on his back, and a new carving on his chest, a lovely gift from his 'family' for his birthday.

Harry began to see Albus for who he truly was, not the 'Sweet Old Grandfather' mask. Albus Dumbledore was a man of great greed, and he did everything in his way to make sure he got what he wanted. Like killing James and Lily because they didn't tell him what he wanted to know. Harry was seriously considering murdering Dumbledore and not Voldemort.

"BOY!" _'Oh great. Now Jupiter wanted something, again.' _Harry thought while rolling his eyes and walking down the stairs, the old oversized fabric rubbing against him and itching him.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?"

"Tell your freaks to stop sending their junk mail!" The red faced mini planet shouted, throwing the mail into the fire.

"They send it, I don't tell them to. If you want them to stop why not just tell them yourself? I'm not your slave, you mother fucking hepher." Harry snorted. _'Hepher, meaning an extremely bitchy woman. Fits perfectly.' _Harry giggled slightly on the inside at his thoughts. _'I manly chuckled! Not giggled!'_ He shouted to himself.

While Vernon sat in his shock at being called a 'mother fucking hepher' Harry was already in his room again. The owl had left and Harry had nothing to do. He might as well just sleep, he only had a few more more hours until he had to go back to FrogWarts. Harry seriously hated that school, and his so-called 'friends'. You know them right? Ginny, Ron and Hermione, the traitors. Ginny had cheated on him, yet she still followed him around saying she loved him and kept trying to sneak him love potions. Yup, that's soooo love.

Ron was an imbecile, and let it loose that he was actually spying on Harry for Dumbledore. He tried to cover it up after a few minutes though, steering the conversation to Quiddich. It turned out that Ron was only spying on him so that the money Dumbledore was paying him with would help him get up higher into the 'Future Aurors' ranks.

Hermione is the one he didn't expect to betray him. No, thinking back on it, Harry thought she was the one that was most likely to betray him. She was too smart. She was also being payed, but it took him a while to figure out her intentions. She wanted to be the next 'Mrs. Potter' if Ginny didn't work out, that way she would become famous, and have an unlimited supply of books and riches from all the vaults Harry had gained.

Harry would deal with them, and when he did they would never see it coming. Harry started not liking Dumbledore when Harry came across his family tree. It turned out that Tom Marvolo Riddle was his second cousin. Dumbledore knew. Harry didn't understand why though.

Why his friends betrayed him, why Dumbledore lied to him, what Tom's intentions were, why was he so blind to what was happening around him. Everything was so fuzzy, and Harry was starting to think he had a bad choice in friends, seeing as he had vouched for the wrong side.

Many thoughts were going through Harry's mind at that moment. Well, until he opened the bathroom window and his other Form came out. He would let it all go for now, for those were Harrys problems. He was Eve right now, and he would enjoy it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Did you guys like it? I kind of felt bored while typing this. Review or PM me on your thoughts? So like... Penny for your thoughts? Yeah, that was lame.

-Emery


End file.
